Chug and Friends: The Gallant Old Engine/Jona and The Elephant and Other Stories Transcript
Here is Seth Cvengros's sixteenth full movie, told by George Carlin. Cast *Chug (from Chug and Friends) as Thomas *Jona (from Chug and Friends) as Henry *Jeffrey (from Chug and Friends) as Gordon *Greg (from Chug and Friends) as James *Ronald (from Chug and Friends) as Percy *Jerome and Travis (from Chug and Friends) as Annie and Clarabel *Miss Bertha (from Chug and Friends) as Sir Topham Hatt *Steve (from Chug and Friends) as Duck *Jack (from Chug and Friends) as Stephen Hatt *Casey (from Pokemon and Chug and Friends) as Nancy Transcript Jona and The Elephant (George Carlin) *(the intro plays to Chug and Friends as Chug, pulling Jerome and Travis, puffs by. Based on Thomas and Friends by the Rev. W. Awdry. As Chug goes underneath the bridge, the logo says The Gallant Old Engine/Jona and the Elephant and Other Stories. As Chug comes to a halt, the logo reads 'Made By Seth Cvengros.') *Narrator: Chug the Tender Engine puffed happily along his branch line with Jerome and Travis. Miss Bertha was waiting on the platform. He looked at his watch. (Chug pulls into the station, hauling Jerome, Travis, and his special coach, with Ronald pulling three mail cars and a caboose) *Miss Bertha: Well done, Chug. You're right on time and really reliable. *Chug: Thank you, Sir. *Narrator: Whistled Chug. *Jerome and Travis: Ooh, right on time and really reliable. (as Chug puffs away) *Narrator: Hummed the coaches. But the big engines were not feeling cheerful at all. *Jona: Where's Ronald? *Narrator: Mumbled Jona. *Jona: He;s supposed to fetch our coaches. *Greg: We get no rest. (edges onto the turntable) *Narrator: Complained Greg. He edged angrily onto the turntable and spoke rudely to Jona. *Greg: What's the matter, Jona? There's no rain today. Stop worrying and do some work instead. *Jona: I'm not afraid of getting wet anymore. (Ronald arrives with a freight train) *Narrator: Huffed Jona. *Jona: Anyway, you looked silly enough to be a clown you should join the circus. *Ronald: Oh. *Narrator: Whistled Ronald. *Ronald: So you heard the news? *Jeffrey: What news? *Ronald: About the circus. *Greg: Ronald, what are you talking about? *Ronald: The circus has arrived. *Narrator: Explained Ronald. *Ronald: I've been shunting special cars. Miss Bertha need your help too. (the engines set to work and shunt all the freight cars together) *Narrator: The engines soon forgot to be tired and cross. Until it was time for the circus to leave. Then Jeffrey and Jona were cross all over again when Greg got to pull the train away. (Greg pulls away with the circus train with ten freight cars and a caboose) A little later Miss Bertha returned. *Miss Bertha: Come along, Jona. A tunnel has blocked down the line. You must take some workmen to investigate. *Jona: (obeys and collects some freight cars) Pushing cars, pushing cars. *Narrator: Grumbled Jona. They stopped outside the tunnel. The workmen went inside. It was very dark and quiet. But not for long. *(Elephant trumpeting) *Workmen: Help! *Narrator: Shouted the workmen and they ran out. *Workman: We started to dig at the block but it grunted and moved. *Narrator: One said. *Foreman: Rubbish! *Narrator: Said the foreman. *Workman: It's not rubbish. It's big and alive. We're not going in there again. *Foreman: Right. *Narrator: Said the foreman. *Foreman: I'll ride in the cars and Jona shall push it out. *Jona: Weesh! *Narrator: Said Jona unhappily. He had been shut in the tunnel for being afraid of the rain but this was worse. Something big and alive was inside. *Henry: Peep! Peep! I don't want to go in. *Driver: Neither do I. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: But we must clear the line. *Jona: Oh, dear. Oh, dear. *Narrator: Huffed Jona. Then there was trouble. The block was indeed alive and very strong it began to push the train backwards. Out of the tunnel came Jona, then the cars and last of all a large cross elephant. *(Elephant trumpeting) *Foreman: Well I never did! *Narrator: Cried the foreman. The workmen gave him some cake. *(Elephant trumpeting) *Narrator: He drank three buckets of water and it was just about to drink another when Jona let off steam. *(Elephant trumpeting) *Narrator: Cried the elephant. Water went all over Henry. Poor Jona! The elephant and his keeper was so reunited, but Jona was most upset. *Jona: An elephant pushed me! An elephant hoosed me! *Narrator: That night, he told the other engines all about it. Jeffrey and Greg felt sorry for Jona, but still teased him. *Jeffrey: First the rain, then an elephant. Whatever will you be afraid of next? *Chug: Never mind, Jona. *Narrator: Murmured Chug. *Chug: I think you are brave today, and really reliable too. You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Narrator: Old Doc is the hero of all the engines. This is a story about him and happens in this story with Little Billy, Old Doc, and Sir Helen working together. Many people come year after year to see the mountains and the lakes and most of all, Duke. He always pulls his train, even on days when he doesn't feel well. (Old Doc puffs along the line, hauling a red coach, two green and yellow coaches, a blue and yellow coach, and a brown caboose) *Old Doc: I mustn't disappoint my friends. (stops and departs at every place that he arrives and comes to a halt at) *Narrator: He will say. Every morning he takes his passengers up the line and stops everywhere they want him. *Old Doc: Peep peep! *Narrator: He will whistle. *Old Doc: Please be ready when I come back to you. Otherwise we might miss your boat to the mainland and that would never do. (departs) *Narrator: One day, Old Doc didn't feel well. He was short of steam and needed to rest. His driver and fireman had just finish clearing his tubes when Little Billy bustled in. (Old Doc is resting until Little Billy arrives, hauling a red coach, two blue and yellow coaches, and a brown caboose) *Little Billy: Hello, Grandpa! *Narrator: He teased. *Little Billy: Are you short of puff? *Old Doc: Nothing of the sort. This is routine maintenance. *Little Billy: Tell you what. *Narrator: Went on Little Billy. *Little Billy: You're getting old. We must take care of you in case you breakdown. *Old Doc: Hmmph! *Narrator: Hooshed Old Doc. *Old Doc: That'll be the day. (puffs away) *Narrator: Old Doc couldn't stay cross for long. It was a lovely evening. *Old Doc: Couldn't be better! Couldn't be better! (puffs along, hauling a red coach, two blue and yellow coaches, and a green and yellow coach, and a brown caboose) *Narrator: He trundled happily. They began to climb, but Old Doc didn't mind. *Old Doc: I've plenty of steam. (starts up the hill) *Narrator: He puffed. *Old Doc: We'll be up in the couple of puffs. *Narrator: But soon, Duke's puffs changed to wheezes. His valves were leaking steam. *Old Doc: It's not so easy, it's not so easy. *Narrator: He croaked. *Old Doc: But I'll manage. *Narrator: At last they reached the station. Old Doc's driver was examine him carefully. Anxious passengers waited for news. (Old Doc arrives at a station and runs around and couples up behind) *Conductor: Old Doc is going to take you to the harbour, but he might be late. *Narrator: Said the conductor. *Conductor: So two engines are coming to help. You'll still catch your boat. (Little Billy and Sir Helen arrive with Sir Helen coupling up behind Old Doc's tender and Stuart coupling up in front of the coaches) *Narrator: Sir Helen buffered up in front. *Sir Helen: Poor old Grandpa. What a shame you broken down. *Little Billy: Peep peep peep! *Narrator: Teased Little Billy. *Little Billy: This is the day! *Narrator: He was coupled on behind. *Sir Helen: Are you ready? *Narrator: Whistled Sir Helen. *Little Billy: Yes I am! (Old Doc, Little Billy, and Sir Helen set off to the next station and arrive) *Narrator: Replied Little Billy and away they went. When the reach the next station, the cavalcade split up. Sir Helen took Old Doc's passengers to the boat. Little Billy headed Sir Helen's train with Old Doc coupled behind. (Sir Helen takes Old Doc's passengers to the boat inside some other coaches while Little Billy remains coupled up to the front of the train and pulls the coaches, caboose, and Old Doc toward the next station) *Little Billy: Fancy me rescuing Grandpa! This is the day! This is the day! *Narrator: He boasted. *Little Billy: Poor old engine! Poor old engine! *Narrator: But Old Doc still have plenty of steam left at him. His vows sounded worse when they were. He and his driver had their own little joke ready. They waited until they reached the hill. *Driver: Now! *Narrator: Said his driver. Old Doc puffed and roared though he was pushing a whole trains' weight before him. The noise echoed everywhere. When they reach the last station, everyone cheered. (Little Billy and Old Doc arrive with Chug, Jerome, Travis, and his special coach waiting) *Boy: What happened? *Narrator: Asked the boy. *Boy: They don't usually need two engines. *Father: Well. *Narrator: Replied his father. *Father: Little Billy broke down. Old had to help him. It sounds as if he had a hard job too. *Narrator: Old Doc and his drivers' joke had worked. *Little Billy: Fiddlesticks! *Narrator: Explained Little Billy and he vanished in a cloud of steam. Old Doc wheezed alongside. *Old Doc: Poor old engine! *Narrator: He teased. *Old Doc: It's no good, Little Billy. You can't win. Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Narrator: Old Chuffy was very excited. He was wearing a brand new whistle that shown like gold. He was off to the seaside. His driver was explaining everything as they puff along the line. (Old Chuff puffs off, pulling Helen, Bella, and Edwina, along with three boxcars and a caboose with him. Freddy travels through thevillage while Old Chuffy, his coaches, three boxcars, and caboose carry on) *Driver: There's a seaside village near here, and every year, they have a big parade with a special attraction for all the visitors. This year, Old Chuffy, you're the special attraction. *Old Chuffy: Thank you, sir. *Narrator: Said Old Chuffy. *Old Chuffy: But what does a special attraction do? *Driver: Oh, just smiles and blows whistles at everyone. *Narrator: Replied his driver. *Driver: We're almost there. Listen, you can hear the seagulls. (Old Chuffy arrives at a station) *Narrator: Soon, they reached the little station by the village. But instead of a big welcome, there was just one man. He whispered to Old Chuffy's driver and turned sadly away. *Driver: Well, if that doesn't take the biscuit. *Narrator: Said Old Chuffy's driver. *Driver: They've run out of room and a parade and don't need a special attraction after all. We've got to go home, Old Chuffy. I'm sorry, old boy. *Old Chuffy: (sighs) So am I. (obeys and puffs back to the station where Ronald is taking some freight cars and a caboose) *Narrator: Sighed Old Chuffy. Ronald was shunting in the yard. He didn't expect to see Old Chuffy. *Ronald: What are you doing back so soon? *Narrator: Before Old Chuffy could reply, Miss Bertha arrived. *Miss Bertha: Leave these cars please, Ronald. There's an emergency at the harbour. *Driver: Come on, Ronald. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: This'll be trouble with Bulstrode. *Ronald: Who's Bulstrode? *Narrator: Wondered Ronald. He was still surprised about Toby, and now he had two puzzles to sort out. His driver explained. (Ronald leaves the freight cars and puffs away to the harbour) *Driver: Zeebad is disagreeable barge. He never stops complaining. *Narrator: His driver was right about Zeebad. Today, the barge was more bad temper than ever. *Zeebad: Come on, come on! Hic. Why aren't you cars where you should be? *Cars: There's no engine, and we can only go where we put! *Narrator: Shouted the cars. *Cars: You're in the wrong place, not us! *Narrator: When Ronald arrived, Zeebad was sulking and the cars were crosser still. *Cars: Our stone is for Zeebad. Please put us in a siding so that we can load him up and be rid of him. (Ronald obeys and takes some cars out of the siding to the top) *Narrator: But the cars were being careless. As Ronald was lining them up, they burst through some buffers. (Ronald lines up the cars until they all fall on Zeebad by bursting through some buffers) *Cars: Help, help! *Narrator: They wailed. But it was too late. *Zeebad: Oh! *Narrator: Cried Zeebad. *Zeebad: I'm sinking! *Cars: Serves you right! *Narrator: Giggled the cars. *Cars: You're always barging in and moaning. *Narrator: It took a very long time to clear the mess. Ronald watched as Zeebad was towed to the beach. *Workmen: There you are. (after Zeebad is towed to the beach, Ronald puffs by, hauling the remaining freight cars) *Narrator: Said the workmen. *Workmen: Now you can just stay here. Children can play you all day and at long last you'll be useful. *Zeebad: (groaning) *Narrator: When Ronald got home, he and Old Chuffy exchange all their news. *Old Chuffy: Well, we both have seaside surprises today. *Narrator: Laughed Old Chuffy. *Ronald: But driver says that I'm a special attraction anyway, and so are you. *Old Chuffy: Every time we go on our own line. *Ronald: What do you mean? *Narrator: Asked Ronald. *Old Chuffy: Well, all we have to do is smile and blow whistles at everyone. Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Narrator: Casey is the conductor's daughter. One day she was working with Old Chuff with some polish and a rag. Old Chuff was snoozing happily but Casey wanted to talk. *Casey: Wake up, lazybones. Your brass is filthy. Aren't you ashamed? *Old Chuff: No. *Narrator: Yawned Skarloey. *Old Chuff: You're just an old fusspot. *Narrator: And Old Chuff closed his eyes. He was thinking about his friend Rheneas, and all the good times they had shared before Rheneas was away to be mended. (a flashback of A Bad Day for Sir Helen is shown where Old Chuff and Old Puff haul the passenger cars and cabooses all around the world) Nancy interrupted again. *Casey: Don't you wanna look nice when Old Puff comes home? *Narrator: Old Chuff wasn't sleepy anymore. *Old Chuff: What? When? *CAsey: Soon, daddy told me. I'm going now. *Narrator: She said. *Old Chuff: Casey, stop. Do I really look nice? Please, polish me again. *Casey: Now who's an old fusspot? *Narrator: Laughed Casey and set to work once time. Randy was jealous. *Randy: Aren't you gonna polish me too? (arrives) *Casey: Sorry, not today. I'm going now. I'm helping the Refreshment Lady this afternoon. We must get the ice cream ready for the passengers. Never mind, Randy. *Narrator: But Randy did mind. *Randy: It isn't fair! *Narrator: He complained. *Randy: Little Billy gets a special funnel, Sir Helen gets special wheels, passengers get ice cream, but I'm not even polished. *Narrator: Of course this wasn't true, but Randy enjoyed complaining. He became sulkier still. (Randy goes by, hauling a red coach, two green and yellow coaches, and a brown caboose) That afternoon, there was bad news above the line. *Driver: One of Old Chuffy's coaches has come off the rails. *Narrator: Called Randy's driver. *Driver: We'll have to take workmen here right away. *Randy: All this extra work?! *Narrator: Grumbled Randy. *Randy: Ha! It wears an engine out! *Driver: Rubbish! Come on. (Randy obeys and takes the breakdown train to the wreckage) *Narrator: The derailed coach was in the middle of Old Chuff's train, so he had gone out top the top station with his front coaches. (a derailed coach is in the middle of Old Chuff's train, because he is at the top station with his front coaches) Randy shunted the work's trains to the sidings and left the workmen sorted out the mess. (Randy shunts the works train into a siding and leaves the workmen to sort out the mess and brings the passengers and the rear coaches and caboose) Then he brought the passengers and rear coaches home. He sulked all the way. *Randy: I get no rest, I get no rest. *Narrator: He muttered. Randy had made a journey very difficult. (Randy stops) He was short of steam so his driver waited a while and hope of raising more. But Randy wouldn't try. *Driver: We'll keep our passengers waiting. *Narrator: Said his driver. Randy was cross. *Randy: You always think about the passengers and never about me! (sets off again) *Narrator: It wasn't long before Randy built up enough steam and set off again. But he was still very grumpy and cross. *Randy: I'm overworked, and I won't stand it! *Narrator: At last they reached the viaduct near the station. *Driver: Come on, Randy! *Narrator: Called his driver. *Driver: One more effort, and you'll have a rest and drink in the station. *Narrator: Then Randy was very rude. *Randy: (stops on a viaduct) Keep your old station. I'm staying here. *Narrator: And he did too. Old Chuff had to haul Randy and his train all the way to the platform. (Old Chuff couples up to Randy and pulls him and the train to the platform) The passengers were furious. They told everyone what a bad railway it was. That night, Miss Bertha spoke to Randy. *Miss Bertha: No passengers means no polish. *Randy: And no polish means no passengers. *Narrator: Randy muttered to himself. He still has a lot to learn, doesn't he? Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Narrator: Randy would not stop grumbling. He grumbled that he wasn't polished enough. He grumbled that he was overworked. Most of all, he grumbled about the passengers. (Randy puffs along, hauling some freight cars and a caboose, until he meets Old Chuff and Little Billy) *Old Chuff: I'm ashamed of you, Randy. *Narrator: Said Old Chuff. *Old Chuff: Thank goodness Old Puff is coming home soon. Perhaps he'll teach you some sense before it's too late. *Randy: What is with Old Puff to do with me? *Old Chuff: Old Puff saved our railway. *Narrator: Replied Old Chuff. *Little Billy: Please tell us about it. *Narrator: Said Little Billy. *Old Chuff: Well. *Narrow: Began Old Chuff. *Old Chuff: (a flashback is shown of Old Puff and Old Chuff working hard with freight and passenger trains) It was before you came here. Things were bad. Old Puff and I would have to keep the trains running or our railway would have to close. *Little Billy: How awful. *Narrator: Murmured Little Billy. *Old Chuff: I've tried hard. *Narrator: Continued Old Chuff. *Old Chuff: But my old wheels ached. Old Puff understood. It's my turn now. *Narrator: He telled me. *Old Chuff: He was often short of steam but he always struggled to the station and then rested there. *Old Puff: I mustn't stop between stations. (stops and goes between stations, hauling passenger trains) *Narrator: He said. *Old Puff: The passengers wouldn't like it. *Randy: Hmmph! *Narrator: Huffed Randy. He had stopped on the viaduct and hadn't cared at all. *Old Chuff: Passengers. *Narrator: Continued Old Chuff. *Old Chuff: Get cross if you stopped on the wrong places. Old Puff stopped on the wrong place once and this is what happened. *Narrator: One wet and windy afternoon and the rails were dammed, Old Puff was traveling home with a full train. They were even passengers and the caboose. (Old Puff is travelling along, hauling a green and yellow coach, two blue and yellow coaches, a red coach, and a brown caboose) It wasn't a comfortable ride at all. Old Chuff's wheels kept slipping and it was a steep climb. At last, his wheels gripped the rails again. *Old Puff: The worse is over. *Narrator: He thought. *Old Puff: Now we're away. *Narrator: But they weren't. *Old Puff: (stops when he gets hurt) Ouch! I've got a cramp. *Narrator: He groaned. And Old Puff stopped on the lonliness part of the line. His driver examing him carefully. *Driver: Your valve gear has jammed. We need to reach the next station. Do you think you still get us here? *Old Puff: I'll try. *Narrator: Replied Rheneas. Rheneas did his best. *Old Puff: If I fail. *Narrator: He thought to himself. *Old Puff: The passengers will be cross and the railway will close. (struggles onward) *Narrator: Everything blurred. He was really too tired to make the turn of his wheels, but he did, and another, and another, and another. Finally, tired but triumph, Old Puff reached the station. *Old Puff: I'm here at last! *Narrator: He wheezed. *Passengers: Thank you for giving us home. *Narrator: Said the passengers. *Passengers: We'll tell all our friends what a fine railway this is. *Narrator: His driver was delighted. *Driver: You're a gallant little engine. *Narrator: He said to Old Puff. *Driver: When you're rested we'll mend you, so you'll be ready for tomorrow. *Old Chuff: And... *Narrator: Smiled Old Chuff. *Old Chuff: Old Puff always was ready for tomorrow. *Randy: Thanks for telling us about him. *Narrator: Whispered Randy. *Randy: I was wrong. Passengers are important after all. *Narrator: The next day Old Puff came home. All the engines were there to greet him. Dave pushed his truck to the siding where he was lifted on to his rails. This was the signal for a chorus of whistles from engines large and small. Everyone was happy and Old Puff was the happiest of all. (Dave pushes the breakdown train and lures Old Puff onto the rails) *Old Puff: You know. *Narrator: He whispered to Old Chuff. *Old Puff: This helps an engine feel that at last he has really come home. Fish (S4) (George Carlin) *Narrator: On starry night when the moon is full and the air still, (the scene opens with a train passing by at night) you can hear the sounds of faraway ships and distant laughter. They echo over the hills and through the valleys, down calm canals and sleepy inlits. Every engine knows that these are the sounds that say the harbour is hard at work at the big station by the sea. (at the docks, while Steve is shunting freight cars with Chug puffing by with a mail car and a caboose, Greg is waiting with a passenger train) One night, a special load of fish was ordered. Sir Topham Hatt decided that extra vans must be added to the train that the men call The Flying Kipper. The only vans available are old ones. (Steve shunts some old vans into Jona's freight train) Now these have not been used for a long time.Jona waited impatiently by the keyside as Steve shunted them into position. Chug puffed by with the mail train. *Chug: (arrives with seven freight cars, like a coal car, a cattle car, a boxcar, two china clay cars, and two slate cars, and a caboose, and meets Steve) Hello, Duck. Going fishing? I'd take care if i were you. *Steve: Why? *Narrator: Huffed Steve. *Chug: Well for one thing... *Narrator: Puffed Thomas remembering his own experience. *Chug: ...if fish land in an engine's watertank, they always cause trouble. And for another, fish can be awfully smelly. (a flashback from Chug Goes Fishing is shown) And I know what I'm talking about. Good night. (puffs away) *Narrator: Henry grunted dreadfully. *Jona's Driver: You'll just have to put up with it, Jona. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Jona's Driver: At least the extra load will mean you can have another engine help us up Jeffrey's Hill. (Jona obeys and sets off, taking his ten boxcars with him) *Narrator: Meanwhile, Steve was waiting at Dave's station so that he could help the heavy train by pushing from behind. Jona made good progress. (Jona pounds toward Dave's station and stops beyond the platform) When he reached the platform his driver stopped the train beyond the platform. Then Jona gave a special signal. *Jona: Peep, peep, peep, peep! I need help, please? *Steve: Peep, peep! *Narrator: Replied Steve. *Steve: I won't be long. (goes up to the back of Jona's train) *Narrator: Steve buffered gently up to Jona's train. He was not coupled on. Jona would then be able to run on without stopping when they reached the top of the hill. *Steve: Ready! *Narrator: Whistled Steveand off they went. (Jona and Steve whistle and depart) Soon they reached Jeffrey's Hill. *Jona: Push hard, push hard. *Narrator: Puffed Henry. *Steve: We're doing it, we're doing it. *Narrator: Replied Steve. Jona was pulling his train harder than he realized. *(The lamp from the fourth van, wombles, shakes, and comes off all of a sudden) *Narrator: Steve felt the weight on his buffers slacking. Then he noticed something else. *Steve: There's no sign of a tail lamp. *Narrator: He thought. He whistled, but there was no reply. Meanwhile Jona had noticed something too. *Jona: My train's getting heavier. *Narrator: He thought to himself. *Jona: I'm slowing down. *Narrator: Then there was trouble. (Steve sees the van in surprise, but screams in Ka D'Argo's scream from Revenging Angel in Farscape, holds out a sign saying 'Yikes!', then shuts his eyes, and smashes into the vans, causing Jona to come to a stop and forcing Jona to look back and gasp) *Narrator: No one was hurt. But a strong smell of fish hung in the air. (Steve's eye spin round, and as he blinks, he looks at the fish and holds his nose with his hands) *Steve: Yuck! Well, they say fish is supposed to be good, but this is now overdoing it. *Narrator: Next day, workmen found a broken tail lamp at the bottom of the hill. (the following morning, Dave arrives with the breakdown train to clear the mess) Miss Bertha spoke kindly to Duck. *Miss Bertha: The accident wasn't your fault. We should've checked that this tail lamp was fixed on properly. (sniffs Steve, holds her nose, and covers her motuh) Yuck! What a terrible smell. Don't worry, Steve. We'll soon have you in working order again. *Steve: Thank you, sir. *Narrator: Said Steve sadly. *Steve: Chug told me to be careful with fish. They got me in a right pickle, didn't they? Really Useful Engine (Mixed with Original and Orchestra) *He's a really useful engine, you know, All the other engines they'll tell you so, He huffs and puffs and whistles, Rushing to and fro, He's the really useful engine we adore! He's the one, he's the one, He's the really useful engine that we adore, He's the one, he's the number one, Thomas the Tank Engine. He's a really useful engine, you know, Cos the Fat Controller, he told him so, Now he's got a branch line, To call his very own, He's the really useful engine we adore. He's the one, he's the one, He's the really useful engine that we adore, He's the one, he's the number one, Thomas the Tank Engine. Little blue train, he's always there, Whenever you need a hand, If you need help with a situation, Who comes into mind? He's the one, he's the one, He's the really useful engine that we adore, He's the one, he's the number one, Thomas the Tank Engine. He's a really useful engine, you know, Maybe little, but he's never slow, Stand back in amazement, Just you watch him go, He's the really useful engine we adore. He's the one, he's the one, He's the really useful engine that we adore, He's the one, he's the number one, Thomas the Tank Engine. He's the really useful engine we adore! Category:Seth Cvengros